Kimi Ni
Kimi Ni (キミに), anche conosciuta come To You, è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone scritto e prodotto da teaeye. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 18 dicembre 2014. Informazioni Il PV per questa canzone è stata fatta da Karasuma. Liriche Giapponese=キミに・・・　今伝えたい キミに・・・　この想い それは突然　春の日差しが眩しい朝の駅で 向かい側　電車を待っている　見たことない制服 一目見たその瞬間に僕は 感情を抱き　目をそらしたんだ 気づかないフリをしていた そんなこと叶うはずが無いんだ　自分を押し殺していた キミに・・・　どうして キミに・・・　出会ったんだ キミに・・・　どうすればいい キミに・・・　この想い 誰だってあるよね　そんな事 ただの勘違いだって でもあの日から　無意識だけど 同じ時間に　家、飛び出してる 「これは恋？」「わからない。」　はぐらかしてる ああ毎日　ホントはそう　逢いたくてたまらないんだ キミは・・・　僕の姿に キミは・・・　気づいてるの？ キミに・・・　今伝えたい キミに・・・　この想い キミと・・・　このまま キミと・・・　僕との距離は キミと・・・　桜散っても キミと・・・　変わらずに キミに・・・　このまま キミに・・・　何も言えずに キミは・・　だから　まだ向かい側 キミに届け・・ この想い|-|Romaji=kimi ni... ima tsutaetai kimi ni... kono omoi sore wa totsuzen haru no hizashi ga mabushii asa no eki de mukaigawa densha o matteiru mita koto nai seifuku hitome mita sono shunkan ni boku wa kanjou o idaki me o sorashitan da kizukanai furi o shiteita sonna koto kanau hazu ga nain da jibun o oshikoroshiteita kimi ni... doushite kimi ni... deattan da kimi ni... dou sureba ii kimi ni... kono omoi dare datte aru yo ne sonna koto tada no kanchigai da tte demo ano hi kara muishiki dakedo onaji jikan ni ie, tobidashiteru "kore wa koi?" "wakaranai." hagurakashiteru aah mainichi honto wa sou aitakute tamaranain da kimi wa... boku no sugata ni kimi wa... kizuiteru no? kimi ni... ima tsutaetai kimi ni... kono omoi kimi to... kono mama kimi to... boku to no kyori wa kimi to... sakura chittemo kimi to... kawarazu ni kimi ni... kono mama kimi ni... nani mo iezu ni kimi wa... dakara mada mukaigawa kimi ni todoke... kono omoi|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di 2bricacity' To you... I want to convey to you... To you... these feelings right now. It happened suddenly, on a sunny and bright spring morning at the station Looking towards the opposite side of the station, I wait for the train spotting a uniform that I've never seen before. With one glance, at that moment embracing these feelings, I turned my eyes away. I pretend not to notice. I think, "something like that can't come true," and conceal my feelings To you... why... To you... Did we meet? To you... What should I do... To you... about these feelings? "It could have happened with anyone," something like that is just a misunderstanding But ever since that day, even if it was unconciously, I run out of the house at the same time "Is this love?" "I don't know." I avoid the answer Ah, everyday, it's true that I want to see you so badly it's unbearable Do you.. realize... Do you... that I'm right here? To you... I want to convey to you... To you... These feelings right now With you... At this rate... With you... The distance between us... With you... Even if the cherry petals fall... With you... I won't change. To you... As it is... To you... I won't say anything. You are... that's why... I'll face from you from the opposite side again. I want this to reach you... this feeling. Video Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2013